User talk:Bigbird96
ShoutBox *'You are at my current talk page. Go to page 1 here, page 2 here and page 3 here.' Welcome Message Click here to view! -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 00:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) =D Yey, I'm first! Just wanted to be first, hehe--Ratonbat 09:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Mission Aorry, I am not feeling too good today, so can we do the mission tommorow? That gives u another 24 hrs to think of a cool mission! 6:00 PM PST, 9:00 PM EST SHARP! OK? -Brookelas Date and Time of New Years concert It will be sometime on December, maybe 28 or 29. And the time i havent thought of... maybe on 6:00 PST. I dont know --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 02:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on Saturday. For info: See here -Brookelas PS: Can U make it, even though it is PM? UPDATE! The party information has changed! Please click here for the information! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party I Dont Know If I Can Go, And I Didn't Even Remeber The Hour! I Was Like That Cuz I Was Bored. --Merbat Talk to me! 11:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) FIX THAT PICTURE! fix the picture i look fat :| --This Way To Sonic Town Talk To Sonic 15:35, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Ignore that, you are good Bigbird.--Ced1214 Talk Page 15:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) award plz accept this award P.S. all further missions are needing u to be promoted to level 2. Now, u are level 1. Ur test is to lead me thru a mission. Take ur time, no hurry, but the sooner, the better, I can think of some awesome Hallowe'en Stuff! It can be ANYTHING! But it has to be a MISSION MISSION, not a fun mission OK? Here R the Levels of agent 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25! Do u think u can make it to 25? There will be more quizzes soon, but whenever ur ready for the mission, reply me on talk. -Brookelas Randomness AWESOME! But there is a question I would like to ask u. Wat time zone to u live in? Do u think u will win Reviewed By You? Anything Else about missions or my parties u would like to know? Mission Wanna do the next mission tommorow at 9:30 AM EST? OK? I may be a little late. -Brookelas WAIT!! Tommorow is Monday. I have no school in AM, do u? Lucas9147 Music Jam Hi ,I am having a Music Jam and I would like it if u could come! Here is the info. Day: Saturday October 10th Time: 7:15 AM PST, 10:15 EST Server: Sherbet Room: We meet in Night Club, and then we go to my igloo. What to wear: Musical Instruments OR Boombox, any music back round Special: We will go to the Lighthouse to play music. Sign up here if u would like to come! Waddle On! Help! Help! I cannot add templates on my page! (I'm Ping) 09:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) My party + Missions of October AWESOME! OCTOBER IS GONNA HAVE AWESOME MISSIONS! Also u said u can come if I make changes. Wat changes? Brookelas Sorry No, we can not do it then for a few reasons. -I live in PST remember? So I won't be able to make it. -Sea will be at a party, so we can only do it in the morning. Waddle On Mission Tonite HAPPY FIRST DAY OF OCTOBER! I have got some cool stuff planned. This is in the order there in -Squidzoid Pt 1 -Halloween Mission -Job Mission -Festival of Flight in our iggy mision! -The Box Mission -o_O that type of mission -Squidzoid -Volcano WOW!!!! 8 MISSIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can we do it all this week? Lets start with the Sqyudzoid VS Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal mission Pt.1 tonite at 6:30 PM PST, 9:30 PM EST -Brookelas ANY CHANGES ON MY TALK LOL changed my mind...But anyways fix Hat Pop's hat this instead of me. It's pink, not purple. :) --This Way To Sonic Town Talk To Sonic 14:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Mission Tonite The mission has been postponed to 11:00 EST, OK? Also have a job picked out and meet me on IRC OK? IT is better that we have Private Chat/ -Brookelas Missions Lets do 2 SHORT missions tommorow at 9:00 PM EST! OK? wow U R like the best picture taker EVER for CP! I would like to make a vid 1 day on a tutorial on missions. Maybe next week... Depends on how busy us agents r Also, Do u think my missions are just getting a lot more fun? Or R they getting worse? OMG V-REX I FOUND A PICTURE WITH V-REX OUR FOUNDER IN IT! -BROOKELAS!!! No, it is not Title says it all, it is not on wiki. I will give u a link to website later, now I am editing a page BIGTIME. Hey Hey, we haven't chatted in a while...and you use Penguin Storm? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 01:36, October 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Not bad, thanks for asking. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:31, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Missions R U here? If not meet me on at 6:00 PM PST, Thx B-day Mission I dunno if u wanna do a mission on ur birthday but tommorow I have a special Birthday Mission planned for u. I am not at school tommorow, so any time from 7:00 am- 10:00 pm PST. Tell me the time, I am ready! Brookelas [[User talk:Brookelas|'Hi!]] My current sig! for the Anniersary Party! You're Invited! Club penguin Hello Bigbird I was wondering if we could go on club penguin around 7:30 If ur alowd,lets meet on the server Slushy. Lucas9147 Y DID U DO THAT? Y did u log off on me? Brookelas/Seahorseruler/Sharkbate/Pingali Moi halloween party reminder! To remind you, the party is at 11:00 Ante Meridiem (AM) EST tomorrow! More info and different time zone times Here! Contact Seahorseruler, Brookelas, Sharkbate, or Pingali Moi for questions! CPW: Best and worst Hi '''Bigbird96, SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 12:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) R U here? I was wondering if you quit or not, I never see you on CP or on CPW OE on IEC. Plz message back! Party Mission Lets do the mission tonight! 12:00 EST AM, IRC, same time as last night! Brookelas Christmas Party Party invitation! I’m holding a Christmas Eve Party on 24 December 2009, visit this page!. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 05:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder P.S.: I knwo you are a night person, but if you could come for a little bit, the that would be awesome. U will still get an award if you come for a little because you really will have to go! Secret Hi Bigbird I have a new secret page and im only going to give u a hint because ur my best friend. Ok, So, Look somwehere where there is capital letters and its a warning theres ur hint. Lucas9147 Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your art!! --Patzi3 03:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Calling people for a Super Bee Mini-Movie As you remember, a Super Bee movie was going to be filmed by June 2009. Well, this time, im planning to make a Mini-Movie of Super Bee and it will be improvisation only, you will need to make up random things while filming. These are the characters im planning to put on the movie: :Super Bee (Occupied) :Greeny the Ninja Bunny (Occupied by me, sorry) :Queen of Angels :Queen of Earth :King of Electricity :King of Gold If you are thinking about another character please message me. I hope you want to be one of these characters. --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 04:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Party! P.S.: I made it so u could come too! =D You're Invited! Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Category:G-Notice Notice This is a simple test of the Global Notice system. Thank You. Is it? Is it your birthday today or is that not edited frequently? Anyways, Happy belated/not belated b-day!!!! Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 16:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Notice Hi, everyone. As you may know, we have recently launched a new skin and banner. We are aware that there are some glitches. Please report any you see here. Thanks. Party Nomination to The Penguin Oscars 2010 You have been nominated for The Penguin Oscars in the following categories: *Best Costume: Long johns and stocking cap *Coin Spender *Ultimate Platinum Award (Friendly Penguin) Check out this page for stats and for voting on the Penguin Oscars 2010. Good luck, -- [[User:Childpengu1|'IM NOT A MONS†ER!']] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 03:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Party That was so fun we had at the party! --Squishy Shop! Talk! 03:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Party - CPW Gathering Hi there. You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 22:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Notice Just a heads up -- Next week, wikia will be laugnching a feature you may not want. We are unsure if it can be turned off via your preferences. More information can be foundhere. Hi Hi, Plz Go To User:Merbat/Awards Well, Bye!!!--Merbat Talk to me! 19:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Congratultions for Winning the contest!!! Here is your super special award!! Sorry that doenst showed your name, it was a serious mistake, you may edit this award with your name, really I'm sorry!! Patzi3 18:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Help Haiti Hi! Well, Im inviting you to check the following page for trying to help Haiti: User:Childpengu1/Haiti. Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Notice Hi everyone, this is a very important message. Mass advertising on people's talk pages about anything like parties, sub pages, or anything else without given permission by an admin is no longer permitted. You are allowed to leave reminders IF the user has requested a reminder. Breaking this will result in a warning then block. Questions should go to the wiki's IRC support channel. Puffle Party CPW Gathering Reminder! This is just a reminder and correction that the CPW Gathering is this Friday (12th) at 2:45 Penguin Standard Time (The Snow Forts clock changed) (2:45 PM PST, 5:45 PM EST). The server you are to meet at is Sasquatch, at the room Dojo Courtyard. If I am not on your buddy list, try to come early and I will add you. My penguin is Lordmaster96. Thanks! I hope to see you there. [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 19:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Tomorrow is Penguins for Haiti! Check User:Childpengu1/Haiti for the information! Hope to see you there! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 23:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Today is "Penguins for Haiti"! Hope to see you there! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 18:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Howdy Partner Hello Bigbird! Here is a friend award: Happy Awarding! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 21:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem! It is just I dont know how to upload pictures and stuff. So I use pictures that are already uploaded! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 21:28, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! It looks cool doesn't it? My missons Click the following image: Then,go to the links and click User: Gary the Gaget Dude/HQ. My missons are there. They are written by me. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 01:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bigbird! Wii friends? My code is --> 0747 4802 8404 0778 <-- Hope you accept! srry forget fird to sign ♫Ellyppi♫Talk to me! Check out my blog! 10:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) '♫Ellyppi♫Talk to me! Check out my blog! 09:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) i change the code, it was wrong. Misson 5 is being made! Be there agent,to face a long time enemy... The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 14:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Wii Code Hmm.. The Wii code should be right... Ill check it here it is: 0747 4802 8404 0778 '♫Ellyppi♫Talk to me! Check out my blog! 09:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Notice Automatically Sent to all active users on the wiki. Please fix up the trivia sections on articles per Project Trivial. Use This and for pages need trivia cleanup. Also, if you see a fact that needs a source, see this This. Ask an admin for help. hi hi guys my name is jason p6 and youve probally noticed that rockhopper has been around clubpenguin well there has been over 32 rumors about rockhopper calling penguins bad names! All the clubpenguin fan club were disgraced that a moderator controling rockhopper would call people such horrible names, so i ask u to keep your eyes peeled and send me what u find out about! Events Penguin Oscars Here's the page: http://clubpengypenguinoscars.wordpress.com -- ''Childpengu1'' SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 03:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey there! How's it going! I am getting more edits! So,how are you? Gary the Gaget Dude 23:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Olympics Hi Bigbird, long time no see! Brookelas here! I was wondering if u wanna compete in the Olympics! Since u r a daytime person (if not, can u become one again PLEASE?) and I was wondering if you could come on IRC at 11:00 AM EST on Saturday. FOR THE OLYMPICS! More details come to IRC 10 minutes before 11 then, OK> Waddle On! Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user-page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 19:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) It's alright! Hey Bigbird. I got your'e message,and,it's alright! The party was going to end at 7:30 PM EST,but I decided to make it end at 8:30 PM EST, so we (meaning me and Zacknjess,LM96,Alx,and I think Wonderweez and you are gonna try) are going to be just planting at the Mine Shack for 2 and a half hours during the Earth Day party. So,try your'e best to come! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 11:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) 1 Year Membership Party --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Blur You should stop taking images in low quality. They don't express the picture as well. Also, it's harder to see what the picture is supposed to represent when in low quality. So just start to take images in regular quality CP. 23:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) 23:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) 23:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC)Triple sigs, triple talks. Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bigbird, if you'r reading this, then, hiya. Anyway, when can we meet up on CP? Penguinnate2 is banned, remember? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 14:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Its Me Hey Bigbird Remember that penguin on CP called Snow Critter? That was me! 'Slidey5555 active? Bigbird are you still active? ' ☺☻ Slidey5555 ☺☻ sorry about that '''Slidey5555 Talk cool cool blog check out mine club penguin paparazzi bloggerda(google) OK :D! I like that website! Also, I made a mistake. My party isnt at 7:00 PM Eastern, its 9:30 PM Eastern, on Sunday the 5th! Waddle On!